


48 Hours

by ionlyswimfree42



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyswimfree42/pseuds/ionlyswimfree42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Sufin poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 Hours

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*  
~Hi! I'm a new writer for this account. I'm still working out a few details with the original user, so you'll have to deal with this sorta lame intro for now. This is an old poem I wrote. I KNOW FINLAND IS A GUY AND SHOULDN'T BE CONSIDERED WEAK OR 'GIRLY'. I wrote this before I watched a lot of hetalia, and 'husband' is hard to rhyme with. Enjoy!~

 

As he is sleeping,  
I lay down in bed.  
Only 48 hours   
Until we are wed.

The day he said yes  
Was the best of my life.  
Only 48 hours  
'Till I have a wife.

My name is Sweden  
And Finland's his name.  
With him by my side,  
Nothing's the same.

Everything's good,  
No one is dead.  
All will be well  
When we are wed.

Now all I'm doing  
Is watching him sleep.  
In 48 hours  
We will keep

A vow to have  
A vote to make  
A vow we'll never  
Ever break.

Sleep soundly, my love.  
I'll sleep well, my dear.  
With you by my side  
I have nothing to fear.

I love you, dear Finland,  
And you love me too.  
In 48 hours  
It's just me and you.

I set down the food  
As we sit down to dine.  
Only 24 hours  
Until he is mine.

From his big violet eyes,  
To his wonderful hair,  
All that I do  
I'd to show him I care.

I watch Fin go  
As he gets into bed.  
Only 24 hours  
Until we are wed.

I want to spend  
The rest of my life  
With you by my side  
As my loving wife.

The wedding bells ring  
As he walks down the aisle.  
Eye contact is made  
And both of them smile.

Views are exchanged  
Kisses are too.  
"Finland, I love you."  
"Sweden, I do."

Both sleeping soundly  
And cuddled in bed.  
There is no more time  
Until they are wed.

They wake up together,  
Never to part  
With the rest of their lives  
To love with their heart.


End file.
